happylabsfandomcom-20200214-history
Facilities
Each building within Hotel Story is known as a facility. Your hotel starts off with four facilities: #Two Bedrooms #One Vending Machine #One Male Bath At present, there are over 90 different facilities within Hotel Story's world, with more being added on a weekly basis. Tourists come to your hotel and pay to use your facilities. The higher the level of your facility, the more it costs to use it. You can also increase the usage fee of a facility by using items. For tips on how to use items, please go to the Items section of this Wiki. Each facility may be upgraded from Level 1 to Level 10. The cost and time to build and upgrade varies from facility to facility. For more information, please see the respective facility's page below. The number of tourists that come to your hotel is dependent on the number of bedrooms that you have and the investments that you've made. More and more facilities are unlocked as you progress through the game e.g. at the start, (Level 1), only the bedroom, vending machine, massage chair and male bath is available. The Panda Nursery is available at Level 41. It's important to know the characteristics of each of your facilities. For example, each facility can hold a maximum number of coins. Once the maximum is reached, even if tourists use the facility, there is no benefit and coins are wasted. Some facilities let multiple tourists into the building e.g. the A.T.M, thus the potential earnings of that facility is doubled and it would be wise to keep the usage fee low so you don't reach the maximum fast. This is, of course dependent on the strategy you employ i.e. if you want to collect money quickly or less frequently. Each facility adds to the overall appeal of your hotel, which is important if you want to be ranked on the appeal's leader board. For more information on appeal, please go to the Misc section of this wiki. Building A Facility ' ' Building a facility is easy. Just go to the Shop and select the desired facility. Once a facility is being built, you have the option to cancel the build or to speed it up. Cancelling a build will refund only 50% of the cost. You also have the option of speeding up a build using diamonds. The amount of diamonds is dependent on the time remaining on the project. Upgrade To upgrade a facility, simply select it and hit the upgrade button. Information on the cost and time of the upgrade will be revealed. Select the cost and you're on your way. During an upgrade, you can increase the usage fee of that facility by using items. Just go to the Info button and then "Use Item". Upgrades may also be cancelled, with a 50% refund or sped up with the use of diamonds. Combining Facilities There are a few special facilities within Hotel Story. These are buildings that may be combined to create something special. At present, the following facilities may be combined: *bedrooms into Deluxe Rooms *male bath and female baths into Public Baths Facilities Available Category:Informative